Of Saucy grins and Cheeky winks
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Written for theHappy Joy Joy pairing competitionon HPFC. He leaned down and placed his lips just inches from hers, close enough that she could feel his breathing but far enough away that she, no matter how badly she wanted to, couldn't reach up enough to capture his lips on a kiss. Cute snow ball fights, birthday fluff and suggestive comments *winks*. enjoy :


A/N

Written for the Happy Joy Joy pairing comp.

Pairing: Draco/Astoria.

Prompts: Birthdays and snow

* * *

He could see her sitting on the edge of the deck engrossed in her book. Romeo and Juliet or something. 'A classic' she had called it. It was too good an opportunity to resist.

He grinned showing off his devilishly handsome features. Smirking, he bent down quietly and packed a handful of snow into a ball. 'Aim and...fire.' He thought.

It landed smack dab on the back of her head.

'Bullseye.' Draco thought.

He smirked, he knew full well that his aim was perfect and today, being his birthday, he was cockier than ever.

He ran for the cover of the trees and she whipped around. She wasn't wondering who the culprit was, oh no she knew exactly who had thrown that snowball. What she wanted to know was where he was hiding.

Her gaze eventually landed on the trees that fringed the border of the new Malfoy Manor (Draco had burnt the old one down, to many unhappy memories there) and unowned wilderness.

He wasn't easy to spot, with his pale skin and white hair that blended so well in this snowy environment, unlike her dark curls which stood out so obviously.

She made a big show of smoothing down her clothes and tossing her hair over her shoulders and getting up. She knew that the minute she disappeared behind the pillars that boarded the glossy deck he would not be able to see her.

'Two can play hide and seek, but only one can win.' She thought, then smirked. Hide and seek had been her favourite game with Daphne when she was younger. Why? Because she always won.

She giggled quietly as she packed a heap of snow into a ball and stepped out from the shelter was the tree's watching Draco's head whip left and right searching for her, and finally spotting her. She threw the snowball before he realized what was going on and then she darted away like a bullet.

She made the mistake of turning to look over her shoulder, her hair flying in the snowy breeze, to see where Draco was. He caught up to her in no time and caught her around the waist and pulled her to him, a smile gracing both of their features as she giggled and half heartedly squirmed to get free.

"This, my dear, is payback." He smirked what she thought had to be the most devilishly handsome smirk she had ever seen and smashed a snowball into her hair. She gasped.

"Birthday boy or not, Draco Malfoy this is war." She said, completely straight faced with an evil glint in her eye. Ravenclaw or not, she was a girl and girls play dirty.

Draco winked. "You're on sweetheart. Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

She scowled and then shrieked as she felt the cold sensation of snow dripping down her back.

"Sweetheart, It is because I love you that I am telling you to run and run now." She was completely serious and he knew better than to not heed her advice.

This went on for a while, building forts, breaking forts, throwing snowballs and more often then not in Astoria's case missing miserably due to her lack of aim.

Draco eventually had her pinned down and she was giggling like mad.

"Draco get off! I'm cold!" She pleaded.

He leaned down and placed his lips just inches from hers, close enough that she could feel his breathing but far enough away that she, no matter how badly she wanted to, couldn't reach up enough to capture his lips on a kiss.

She groaned. He was teasing her on purpose.

"Not until you tell me I'm amazing, devilishly handsome, and that I can kick your arse in a snowball fight any day."

She scowled. Both Draco and Astoria were proud people, and the idea of admitting somebody, particularly Draco, was better than her didn't do anything to help her pride.

She stubbornly lay there, unable to move but conveying her annoyance through a particularly nasty death glare.

He smirked some more. "Don't complain to me love, I'm quite comfortable in this position if you know what I mean." He chuckled. She sighed as she realized she was fighting a loosing battle. That didn't mean she couldn't try though.

"Fine. You can throw better snow balls than I can."

"Keep on going...I believe you still have to tell me I'm amazing and devilishly handsome, Also wasn't my exact wording "I can kick your arse in a snowball fight any day?"

He smirked again and she felt a blush coming on as his eyes landed on her lips.

Suddenly she had an idea. He had unconsciously brought his face closer in his successful attempts to tease her. She rose up and kissed him hard catching him off guard just enough that he loosened his grip a bit.

She wiggled out of his grasp and took of running before he knew what was going stood there open mouthed. Partly proud that he had taught Astoria so well in the art of teasing and equal parts stunned and annoyed that she used it on him. On his birthday for Merlins sake.

He ran after her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her close and growling annoyance into her ear.

"You didn't honestly think that I would just lie there, completly at your mercy, and boost your already over-inflated ego did you?" She grinned as she spoke. She really was something else. He shook his head bemusedly.

"How about we call a truce and go cut my birthday cake?" Draco responded, and ignoring her comment for the sake of salvaging what was left of his pride.

She sighed again and rolled her eyes cheekily.

"I suppose I can live with that. I'll have to get you back later tonight though...I can't let you get away with that sort of teasing right?" She flashed him a saucy grin and sauntered off.

She turned around to look back at Draco.

"Well, are you coming?"

* * *

A/N took me ages to get this done, hope you liked it!


End file.
